


Eyes of Newt (Don't You Mean Mustard Seeds?)

by someonewholikestoread



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Potions, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Vegetarians & Vegans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonewholikestoread/pseuds/someonewholikestoread
Summary: In which some misconceptions are explained in first year potions class.Or, the one in which gross ingredients are actually code words for something else.
Kudos: 1





	Eyes of Newt (Don't You Mean Mustard Seeds?)

**Author's Note:**

> I actually was surprised no one wrote something like that sooner (or, if they did I haven't found it so I would liked suggestions), especially in SI fanfics because who would like to drink a potion with animal body parts? So I wrote my own. The inspiration and sources I've used will be listed below if anyone is interested. I believe the extent of my research will just prove how much of a Ravenclaw I am, but I will list only the most relevant of sources don't worry!
> 
> P.S. English is not my first language so sorry about any mistakes!

“Alright class,” Professor Slughorn said jovially, “This is your very first Potions class! Who is excited to learn about the noble art of brewing potions?” Several hands rose eagerly. The professor noticed that it wasn’t all of them. Some even looked even a bit wary. He chortled.

“I think I know why some of you look so queasy. Let’s fix a misconception. Each and every ingredient in potions, can be found in herbology books. For example, rat’s guts are actually Valerian roots or stalk, which is used in different kinds of sleeping potions. The reason for that is that in the old days each apothecary used their own private recipes which is why there are occasionally different potions that are similar to one another. The recipes were kept as a trade secret and so were coded accordingly. Part of the reason apprenticeships were so hard to get is that each Potions Master had to trust their student with his code words. " He explained. Several his students looked relieved at that, "Plus, it adds an air of mystery don't you think?” he winked. The class giggled.

“Now,” He clapped, “For the first 15 minutes of our lesson you need to translate the ingredients of the recipe I will write on the board into names you will recognize using the book you were assigned One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi in the first 3 chapters. The full recipe you will find in Book of Potions, which is the adapted version as written by Potioneer Zygmund Budge. A copy of this book is located in our illustratious library here in Hogwarts. Don’t worry though, it is only the bonus portion of your homework today and is not mandatory. Today we will use the standard recipe that is found in the second book you were assigned, Magical Drafts and Potions. We will go over the translated ingredients together at the end of those 15 minutes so nothing will happen if some you translated wrong. The brewing will commence afterwards, understood?” 

All the students nodded, before taking out their books, parchments and quills.

The sound of scritch-scratching and page flipping filled the air for the next several moments. Slowly, one by one the quills were put down as their owners finished writing.

After the last few pupils finished with some spare minutes left, Slughorn looked around the classroom and asked, “Everyone finished?” They Nodded, “Very well, let us see. Who can tell me what snake fangs mean in the first step?”

Several raised their hands. Slughorn pointed at one, “Yes, Mr. Smith?” 

“Tea tree Leaves.” 

“Good, good. Now how about horned slugs? Yes, Miss. Wilson?”

“Neem fruit, sir!” She chirped.

“Correct! And last but not least, porcupine quills? Miss Moon?” 

“Devil’s horsewhip, also known as burweed.” Another answered haughtily.

“Excellent! Now do noticed that the quills, or burweed for those that prefer to call it that, are only added after the cauldron is taken off the fire and not before otherwise your cauldron will melt and should it touch you your skin will erupt in vicious boils.” The potion master warned seriously, looking at everyone severely.  
The class nodded back quickly.

“You may begin.”

**Bonus (for those who wondered):**

Snake fangs- tea tree leaves

Flobberworm mucus – castor oil

Shrake spines- aloe vera leaves

Horned slugs – neem fruit (stewed horned slugs is neem oil which is made from neem fruit and seeds)

Porcupine Quills – Devil’s horsewhip, burweed.

All of which can be found in the recipe from Book of Potions. The full recipe (from Harry Potter wiki) is:

Add crushed snake fangs to your cauldron and stir.

Slice your Pungous Onions finely and place in cauldron, then heat the mixture.

Add dried nettles.

Add a dash of Flobberworm Mucus and stir vigorously.

Add a sprinkle of powdered ginger root and stir vigorously again.

Add pickled Shrake spines.

Stir gently, so as not to overexcite the Shrake spines.

Add a glug of stewed horned slugs.

Add porcupine quills.

Finally, wave your wand over the cauldron to finish the potion.

The version for first years though is found in Magical Drafts and potions and is as thusly:

Part 1

Add 6 snake fangs to the mortar.

Crush into a fine powder using the pestle.

Add 4 measures of the crushed fangs to your cauldron.

Heat the mixture to 250 for 10 seconds.

Wave your wand. 

Leave to brew and return in 33-45 minutes. 

Part 2

Add 4 horned slugs to your cauldron.

Take the cauldron off the fire before adding the next ingredient. 

Add 2 porcupine quills to your cauldron.

Stir 5 times, clockwise.

Wave your wand to complete the potion.

**Author's Note:**

> The potions recipes are copied directly from Harry Potter Wiki. Link: https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Cure_for_Boils
> 
> As for the translations from animal parts to herbal ingredients I used several different natural remedies for boils which can be found here: https://www.medicalnewstoday.com/articles/319939#ten-natural-remedies-for-boils
> 
> And chose the translations according to each remedy’s similarity for potion ingredient. Of course ingredients which are already herbal in origin I kept as is.
> 
> The inspiration for this oneshot can be found here: https://wisdombiscuits.com/what-is-eye-of-newt/?fbclid=IwAR0eB9ubosktUIDItw6QRNRDK7C_0u52DOKuJo2g63U-4_mu2-QkcRNu5Hs
> 
> And here: https://davesgarden.com/guides/articles/please-pass-me-the-eye-of-newt-whats-really-in-that-witchs-cauldron?fbclid=IwAR1P2E6IFkGwa09A_k34bxEG5d_WsbzKe7q-QDeEzxRvF9J_kFlyHgxHKF0


End file.
